


Фортуна потерь

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/M, Old Age, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Уинри ждала его долго. Столько, сколько позволила ей её жизнь.





	

Позавчера Уинри исполнилось двадцать, но никакой радости от своего юбилея она не испытывала, большую часть времени лёжа на кровати лицом к стене и думая. Размышляя. Мечтая.

Она представляла себе, как на недавно прошедшую вечеринку пришёл бы он - взъерошенный, как воробей, голодный, как волк, желанный, как летний дождь. Как он распахнул бы пинком дверь, промокший насквозь от жуткого ливня, плюхнулся бы, мокрый, на стул и только потом притворился бы, что только-только вспомнил про день рождения лучшей подруги, пробормотав поздравление и легонько поцеловав её в лоб - лучший подарок.

Но он не придёт. Ни на прошедшую вечеринку, ни на фестиваль середины лета, ни на празднование годовщины Ишварской.

Никогда.

Холод этого слова обжигал щёки и руки Уинри, заставляя её мелко дрожать от всё ещё текущих слёз. Время почему-то не залечивало рану в сердце, такую вроде бы заметную, сквозную. Время просто шло мимо, не давая девушке даже успеть встать с кровати во время дня, позволяя забыться сном и работой лишь поздней, тихой и тёмной ночью.

 

Уинри двадцать три, и она уезжает в Централ. Бабушка старается улыбаться ей, но то и дело отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть невольно наворачивающиеся слёзы. Они обе понимают, что это - единственно верный, уготовленный давно-давно для Уинри путь, но при этом по корке сознания упорно скользит мысль, что безумно одиноких людей в этом мире станет на два больше.

Все знакомые называли Уинри трудоголиком, повенчанным с работой, - днём и ночью, без выходных и каникул, она стояла либо за станком, вырезая и собирая детали, либо в операционной - скрепляя нервы или, на худой конец, помогая пациентам освоиться с новоприобретённой ногой или рукой. Она помогала им с жаром утопающего, который точно знал, что не продержится долго, и потому помогавший всем вокруг выбраться на берег. Она тонула всё глубже, водоворот памяти затягивал её, а она, хрупкая и однажды уже сломленная, упорно пыталась вырваться, чтобы не почувствовать боли вновь.

Бабушка могла бы уйти на покой, если бы захотела - внучка справлялась со всеми заказами сама, - но Пинако боялась.

Только она и Уинри знали, что девушка очень давно не спит, а стоит ей ненадолго забыться, как тут же приходят сны, из-за которых она просыпается в слезах и потом долго не может успокоиться. Пинако верила, что это кошмары, и лишь Уинри знала, что ей снилось.

Ей снилось, как в дом врывается он, раненый в плечо и без протезной руки, и сразу падает на диван без сознания. Уинри редко досматривала сон до конца.

Потому что в конце он всегда умирал, а она не могла ничего изменить.

Поэтому однажды она объявила, что уезжает на практику в Централ, на самом же деле лишь пытаясь сбежать от постоянного его присутствия. То запах его любимого кофе заставит Уинри свеситься радостно с лестницы, то где-то сбоку мелькнёт алый плащ, то на глаза попадутся руины его дома.

Девушке начинало казаться, что она сходит с ума.

 

Уинри исполнилось двадцать шесть, но всем клиентам она всё равно кажется юной и беззащитной. Это немного раздражает, конечно, но девушка - уже даже молодая женщина - давно смирилась с опекающим отношением к своей персоне. Она перестала ловить себя на том, что нервно сжимает гаечный ключ или высматривает на улице до дрожи губ знакомые черты, но и поняла, что постепенно начала забывать.

В памяти он становился всё более сказочным, нереальным; его лицо становилось всё безупречнее, менялась одежда, да и в мечтах он всё больше ласкал её, нежно приобнимая за плечи и приятно, но настойчиво толкая к кровати. Уинри постепенно перестала понимать, где кончаются её фантазии и начинаются реальные воспоминания о нём.

Наверное, время действительно лечит.

А Уинри всё чаще извинялась перед своими клиентами за то, что должна убежать пораньше, и уже не злилась на понимающе-одобряющие хмыканья и похлопывания по плечу.

На место уже почти фантомного недостижимого воспоминания пришёл стройный загорелый брюнет с зоркими, ястребиными серыми глазами, который умел улыбаться так, как улыбался только тот мальчик с золотой косичкой, но Уинри уже не знала, выдумала ли она это выражение лица или же оно и правда имело место.

Многие были на их свадьбе; майор Хоукай даже прослезилась, заставив Уинри краснеть и долго извиняться. Было много вина, много гостей и много пожеланий счастливой жизни и всего с этим связанного. У её жениха - уже мужа - были иссиня-чёрные волосы, которые он по случаю праздника собрал в хвост, но это почему-то очень выделило его и без того острые скулы.

Уинри долго придирчиво разглядывала своего мужа, взяв его за подбородок, но её то и дело отвлекали то прибывающие гости с подарками, то настойчивые поцелуи любимого. Вскоре для таких мелочей, как острые скулы, в её сознании просто не осталось места.

Ей казалось, что она впервые была так счастлива, хотя что-то внутри и зудело, будто пытаясь о чём-то напомнить.

 

Уинри уже полгода как тридцать, и сегодня её бабушка стала первой, кто увидел маленькую девочку - плоть от плоти Уинри, её дочь, правнучку Пинако. Бабуля даже расплакалась, но счастливый отец легко утешил её, а затем начал носиться по всему городу, собирая жене и дочке всё необходимое.

А Уинри всё никак не могла наглядеться на свою маленькую дочь: на голове уже был лёгкий пушок светлых волос - причина жуткой изжоги - а умные серые глаза смотрели на женщину с таким безграничным доверием, что у той невольно защемило сердце.

Волосы и взгляд крохотная Мария унаследовала от матери, а глаза и скулы - от отца.

Ох уж ей эти скулы! - порой качала головой Уинри. Четыре года уже знакомы, но она всё ещё не могла понять, что же ей порой они навевали, но чаще просто отмахивалась от этих мыслей, наслаждаясь временем, которое она проводила в кругу семьи: с гордым, любимым и заботливым мужем и маленькой, но тихой и спокойной Марией.

Она уже и забыла то время, когда ночами не спала, занимаясь лишь работой; сейчас она всё больше думала о том, чтобы осесть дома и заниматься воспитанием Марии, оставив дело зарабатывания на жизнь мужу. Бабуля обосновалась рядом, стараясь не мешать, но быть готовой помочь в любой момент.

Молодая замужняя и довольно успешная женщина давно перестала понимать ту наивно верящую в чудо девчонку, которая годами ждала несбыточного и молила несуществующих богов о возвращении человека, который всю жизнь приносил ей одни головные боли.

Но всё же Уинри понимала - если бы однажды это воспоминание объявилось бы у неё на пороге, девчонка впустила бы его, пусть и лишь на пару дней.

Время ведь не только лечит, но и стирает. Память, мысли. Чувства.

 

Уинри уже сорок, и не так давно её младшая дочь пошла в школу. Женщина всё чаще подходила к зеркалу в ванной и недовольно смотрела на уже проглядывающие складки жира, мрачно думая о диетах. Муж всё больше пропадал на работе, и она, предоставленная сама себе, пыталась найти себе занятие.

Бабушка умерла два года назад, и вся семья плакала на её похоронах. Девочки разглядывали ветхий домишко, в котором их мама провела своё детство, а Уинри рассматривала множество новостроек - всё больше горожан заводило здесь дачи, превращая глухую деревню в посёлок.

Дольше всего её взгляд задержался на до стука и боли в голове знакомом холме, где раньше - она помнила до мельчайших деталей - были лишь трава да руины. Сейчас там стояла пышная вилла, а на склонах неумолимо цвели яблони.

Тогда-то Уинри и поняла, что та наивная девчонка ушла навсегда, вместе с руинами, на смену которым пришли настоящие хоромы.

Да и сейчас, когда сестрички наперегонки неслись к маме, прямо на бегу рассказывая новости из школы, у Уинри не исчезало ощущение, что из её тела вырвали какой-то неважный кусок - вроде селезёнки или аппендикса. Вроде и без них люди живут, но внутри какая-то странная, непостижимая пустота.

И всё же женщина была рада тому, что её жизнь сложилась именно так. Преуспевающий муж, правда уже с сединкой в волосах, две умницы-дочки и она, женщина, которая полжизни не разгибая спины трудилась на благо людям. Сейчас она, наверно, вполне заслужила отдых.

Вот только всё равно Уинри не знала, к лучшему ли, что девчонка с чистыми, пронзительно-верующими глазами безвозвратно ушла.

 

Уинри скоро сорок восемь, и сегодня её муж погиб, попав под поезд. Это было так нелепо и так невероятно понятно, что женщина очень долго не могла заплакать, глядя на своего мужа, выглядевшего спящим ангелом с иссиня-чёрными волосами. Ей было странно понимать, что кто-то родной и любимый мог умереть так просто. 

Когда она всё же расплакалась, всё никак не могла остановиться. Утирала морщинистую кожу мокрыми от слёз руками, почти не осознавая, что лишь размазывает воду по лицу, всхлипывала, ловила ртом воздух, потому что забывала дышать, и всё плакала, плакала, плакала, плакала. Её старшая дочь утешала мать, как близкую подругу, но и сама с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не разреветься, как в детстве, маме в юбку. Младшая же кусала губы и даже не пыталась стереть мокрые следы с щёк, и всё смотрела в мертвенно-бледное лицо папы.

Уинри сквозь густую толщу безумной боли была рада, что у неё нет совсем маленьких детей. Она не смогла бы объяснить им, почему их отец лежит такой спокойный и не хочет встать и поговорить с ними, и почему их мама так горько плачет, хотя всегда улыбалась, даже когда говорила про свою всё более имеющую место быть полноту. Ей бы просто не хватило слов.

Только сейчас, глядя на лицо милого мужа, лежащего в гробу на похоронах, она поняла, кого же так мучительно напоминали ей его скулы. Но, наверное, уже бессмысленно вновь начинать ждать того, кто остался в смутных осколках воспоминаний, как и бессмысленно сейчас пытаться впитать в себя черты лица любимого.

Когда-то время стёрло лицо мальчика с золотой косой. Так же однажды оно сотрёт и его иссиня-чёрные волосы с сединой и мудрые ястребиные серые глаза.

Уинри боялась того, что поджидало её в будущем, - боялась неизвестности, боялась безделья и нищеты, боялась за своих дочерей.

Боялась возвращения кошмаров и вечной бессонницы.

Наверное, именно тогда, в тот бесконечно долгий и пронзительно быстрый миг, Уинри поняла, что хочет вернуться к конструированию автоброни. Она знала, что за почти двадцать лет, что она отошла от дел, наука продвинулась, и знала, что ей никогда уже не стать лучшим механиком где бы то ни было.

Но она надеялась, что, как когда-то работа спасла наивную девочку, так и сейчас она вырвет из холодных рук страха и боли стареющую вдову.

 

Уинри пятьдесят четыре года, и она нечасто отрывается от постоянного обучения и выполнения немногочисленных заказов. Последним поводом для этого было рождения её внука - сына Марии. Как радовалось сердце Уинри, когда она смотрела на измученное, но освещённое счастливой улыбкой лицо дочери! Как смеялась, когда сёстры разглядывали младенца: одна - с гордостью, другая - с удивлением и восхищением. Уинри нравился муж Марии, да и она не была плохой тёщей; казалось, всё было хорошо.

Но только недопиленные детали, разноцветные проводки и вечно горящие по ночам лампы знали, что улыбки Уинри - не более, чем умелая маска медленно умирающей почти старухи, которая во тьме же глотает слёзы и заставляет руки при состыковке очередных частей протеза не трястись.

Перед её глазами стояли они: один совсем юный, задорный, взъерошенный, как воробей, куда-то бегущий и тащущий её за собой, и второй, статный, стареющий, с благородной сединой в волосах, но по-прежнему улыбающийся так, как не улыбается никто.

Она потеряла за свою жизнь многих: родителей, друзей, двух любимых и бабушку. Она знала, что в её возрасте нормально - говорить о прошлом и не слишком заботиться о будущем.

Но сейчас, во время редких визитов к старшей дочери, занятой своим сынишкой, и к по уши погружённой в учёбу младшей, Уинри осознавала, что есть только одна вещь, которая держит её на белом свете.

А что, если он всё же вернётся? Что, если ей предоставится всего лишь один шанс увидеть его?

Ведь он, в отличие от её мужа, может быть жив. Может быть, он сейчас сидит и думает о ней, рассказывает своим внукам и детям сказки про неё и их глухую деревню, которая сейчас превратилась в оживлённый дачный посёлок...

В такие минуты Уинри откладывала инструменты, ложилась на диван и, глядя в потолок, давала каплям солёной влаги запутаться в её седых волосах.

 

Уинри недавно стукнуло семьдесят два, и она, холодная и мертвенно-бледная, не дождалась его.


End file.
